


Fight Night

by LouAndI_Larry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Boxer Louis, Flirtacious Harry, Fluff, Happy Ending, Infatuation, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, M/M, Smut, Submissive Harry, Top Louis, twink harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:57:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouAndI_Larry/pseuds/LouAndI_Larry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Harry has an obsession with Louis' love for fighting and he takes it to the extreme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Night

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this fic lives up to the expectations of the ao3 Larry writers/ readers :)

It all begins when Louis takes him out to dinner, a double date with Zayn and Perrie. But of course, a night out isn't complete until an argument surfaces.

Harry scowls and taps his foot impatiently in the car, knee bopping.

"That frown isn't becoming of a young lady," Louis snarls in a sickingly sweet voice. "You're taking the name princess a bit too personal I'm afraid."

"Here's an idea. Why don't you stop talking to me and watch the fucking road!" Harry suggested.

"Not until you get a ladder and climb off of my nuts," he returns back, equally as nasty as his younger boyfriend.

It's been a hectic week of exams for Harry and a hair-pulling disaster of regularly scheduled boxing matches for Louis. The stress could choke them out if they let it, because Harry can't focus on the first 10 amendments of the constitution if Louis is hitting the gym bag; which is always. It's not easy studying to become a lawyer, and it's almost equally as difficult to maintain your world heavyweight boxing champion title all the while keeping the volume down as you trained.

Harry scoffs. "You're so full of yourself it's unreal. Pathetic."

Louis smirks. "Oh but when you're the one full of me, it's all good?"

This fuels another argument about tiny packages and Harry loses that one too.

+

The paparazzi has lost their touch, it seemed. Because from what Harry could see, only 3 measley soul-suckers stood outside Le Exquisite at this very moment, along with a crowd of people in front of the door waiting to get in.

Once Louis pulled beside the sidewalk of the restaurant, patiently waiting for valet to escort Harry out and get him safely into the establishment as well as taking his Camaro to park.

"I'll be inside in a bit, Harry. Zayn is already here with Perrie so the table should be under their name."

Harry, preparing to leave, has to ask, "So now you know how to talk to me without the added volume?"

"Harry I swear to G-"

The boy closes the door over his sentence and whistles the valet over. Two men arrive and one rushed to Louis' door while the other loops his arm through Harry's. He always heard about this place and as he's heard countless times, it's quite the hotspot and difficult to get in.

The valet excused him through the crowd and he barely catches Louis snake his way behind him, gently guiding him through the mix of dresses and suits.

"Let me go first so I can show them my I.D. Hold my hand," Louis commands in a yell, but not to hollar at him. He was only yelling because of the noise.

"Quit yelling at me!"

"I'm not yelling at you," Louis tells him in an upset manner because now he's yelling at him. "You know what, forget it, I have to sign us in."

Harry's left following behind like a lost puppy because the valet had to help people with their cars and couldn't cater to Harry all night, especially with Louis there.

Once Louis is finally up the small flight of stairs and at the door, he's met my two freakishly large body guards for separate doors.

"Name?" one asks with a glare, but Louis is having one of it.

"Tomlinson," he replies challenging him as he continues through the large, golden doors. He dared him to try Louis, his mind completely skipped over Harry by mistake, and the boy is left at the door pleading with the guards to let him through.

"I'm with Louis. That small boxer you just let in? He's my boyfriend," he explains, voice small and masked from the noise of the crowd. The large man cackles at his expense and places a hand over Harry's chest to push him back down a bit. The boy feels so tiny.

"Nice try. As if the Louis would ever date someone like-"

The man was suddenly yanked back, twirled around, and pushes him to the wall with finesse. Ease. As if the man wasn't three times the attacker's size.

"You wanna run that by him again, lowlife?"

Louis grips the man's collar harder and Harry stiffens more as he hears a gasps and some camera shutters go off. Thank you paparazzi. If Louis hears it, he sure isn't paying it any mind.

"I- I um M- Mister Louis Tomlinson sir I did-"

"M-m-m-m Mr. Tomlinson nothing." Louis mimicks. "I don't like people putting their hands on my Hazza. This, 19 year old twink," Louis reaches out and grabs Harry's wrists, sucessfully pulling him to his side. "is mine. My boyfriend. And you'll do right to remember that before you ever touch him like that again. Actually, scratch that. There won't be an again because next time I break ye fucking teeth in. Capiche?"

The man nods and Louis lowers him back down to his feet (which amazes him because the man is at least 7 feet and Louis is like 1 foot on his tippy toes). Harry is on Louis' trail as they finally make it inside, cringing at the silence left behind outside.

After they locate the table where Zayn and Perrie reside, Louis is still pissed at Harry for their earlier argument, the altercation outside already forgotten by Louis. As if he didn't just break another man's ego with just a few exchange of words.

Perrie had on a simple black dress with sparkles on the backside while Zayn had on a simple white button up tshirt with black slacks, far outside his dress game. The couple barely minded that they were over an hour late.

"-so because I left my socks on the kitchen counter this morning, Harry has been at my throat and that's why we're so late."

Harry was zoned out, flushed and freaking horny just picturing Louis snap just because of a silly misunderstanding.

Perrie laughs. "Oh Harry. Looks like our boys are a messy bunch, yeah?"

She's a sweetheart, bless her, but Harry couldn't mind her right now, because Louis was fooking hot when he was enraged and the vein sticking out of his temple made Harry twitch in his pants, tongue aching to lick it.

"Harry you alright? Did you want some salad?" Zayn questions, making Louis roll his eyes. He offers some of his fork-full to Harry.

"Being dramatic as always, Haz? You can have salad if you want. Just thought you may have wanted to save your appetite for dinner- oof."

Louis scrunched his nose when he looked under the table to find Harry's foot...fondling his inner thigh. Oh.

"I have to go to the little boy's room," Harry excused himself as he walked tightly to the bathroom, penis straining against his tight trousers at what

Zayn murmured something to Perrie about Harry's feelings being hurt and Louis sighed in aggravation, already right behind him with an apology in his throat.

When Louis pushed the bathroom door opened, he was immediately yanked inside and pulled to the sink, a pair of hard lips on his.

"Harry I'm so sor-" The younger got in his lap and placed his bum right over Louis' crotch; a hint He had never felt so attracted to him in all 11 months of their relationship, and that's a long time.

"You can apologize," Harry ghosted his lips over Louis' small pink set. "By taking me home right now, and ruining me."

And even though they barely sat down in their seat, Louis rushed out some kind of excuse to the furious couple at their table, and hurried them home where he fucked his boyfriend so hard Harry almost had an asthma attack.

+

Harry doesn't get it.

He doesn't understand how Louis can just stand up to a man 4 times his size and pin him to a wall like he's nothing. It didn't even faze him that the man could break him in two- maybe three pieces if he wanted. All that mattered to Louis was his boyfriend's safety and well being, just like always.

But even so, Louis had been mad at him during that time, and as soon as Harry was in distress, Louis went into protect mode in an instant, then back to being furious with him like what happened meant nothing to him.

So be that as it may, Harry had never felt more attracted to Louis, which is why he's head-first into the plushy pillows of his bed as Louis fucks him hard and deep from behind.

Louis' hands are splayed out over his back and roaming everywhere within reach and Harry absolutely loved it when Louis got handsy. Harry absolutely loved Louis.

"Alright, baby?" the elder asks after Harry goes silent from the thoughts.

"Mmhm. Love you Lou."

"I love you too, and I'm sorry about our fight earlier. And I'm sorry that asshole put his hands on you, that fucker."

At that, Harry lets out a loud, drawn out moan and pushes back onto Louis faster, harder. The image of Louis ready to kill that man made him twitch against the sheets.

"S alright. Just- just touch me please."

Not a second sooner did Louis wrap a hand around him and fuck into him that much more severely where it was like he wanted to hurt that security guard in place of Harry. He loved being used like this, and just knowing that Louis was thinking about some jerk calling him unworthy and disrespecting his baby made him cry out as he came unexpectedly. Not long after, Louis let out a broken cry and came into Harry.

 

+

 

Harry picked at his chicken fillet with his fork while Louis rambled on about his upper hook with the widest grin on his face. Honestly. Harry loved that his boyfriend was so into his career and looked effortlessly for flaws in his performance, but this was just plain boring.

"Are you not having a good time? I was just trying to make it up to you since we missed our dinner the other day because of the argument."

"I know baby, and I'm having a splendid time," he assured his boyfriend, giving an over-enthusiastic smile.

"You've hardly eaten," Louis pointed out. "And I thought you loved my chicken fillet?"

"I do, baby, I always do. Guess I'm just not that hungry tonight."

Louis sighs and nods his head, getting up from his seat to clean up their mess. "This hasn't going as planned so I'll tell you what. Let me take you out for ice skating tonight. We haven't gone out in days and my tour starts soon, so I want as much time with you as humanly possible."

Harry considers this because his wrestling tour does start in less than a month and he'll be traveling the U.S. for quite a few months. Harry doesn't like to think of not waking up to breakfast in bed with his lover and protector so he tries not to. He also refuses to tell Louis because it means a lot to him and he doesn't want him to have a change of heart for Harry. The boy loved him too much to put his happiness before Louis'.

"Sounds like fun. Let's do it."

 

+

 

Harry can barely keep a foot as he frowns watching his boyfriend twirl along the ice with ease. He curses when he almost slips because he is holding onto the sides and they should be enough support for him but aren't.

"Need a hand, love?" Louis asks outstretching his hand to Harry. The younger declines, sure of himself that he'll pull through.

"I am capable of keeping my balance. The wall should be enough support."

Louis shakes his head, "you're holding up the children behind you," he says slowly, "they're the ones who need the support. You have me. I'll keep you afloat, baby." Louis always was the charmer, which is a huge part in the reason Harry fell for him. He could sweet-talk his way into anyone's heart without even trying.

Harry babbles out an excuse, blushing red as he reaches out for Louis, only to slip and fall down in the process. He falls on his butt, and the impact isn't that hard, but he isn't truly hurt until the critics laugh at his expense from across the rink.

"Somebody get that tree off the ice before he breaks it," a man snarls to his other friend, both clearly amused.

"Embarrassing. My niece isn't that inept when it comes to skating of all things and she's only 5."

The two continue to cackle and Harry feels tears prickle in the corners of his eyes. He was always teased and laughed at no matter where he went, even as a baby. He was just one of those people. But not even a second after he dries his eyes of the pain of humiliation, he sees Louis skate over to them with a purpose and he can already feel the heat flowing to his groin at the sight.

Louis doesn't stop like Harry thinks he would. He merely skates at a faster pace before skidding to a stop, making it to where as though the layer of ice under his skates flies out and sloshes against their faces.

"The fuck man? Are you asking for an arse-whooping?"

When Louis turns to them, Harry doesn't miss the flash of fear on their faces as they take in the world famous Louis Tomlinson glaring at them like they just attacked his nan.

"No, but I guess you two are taking that position for making my boyfriend cry like that. Tell me, does it feel good to bully those lacking good fortune?"

The gentlemen shake their head and cower back in fear, and Harry can smell their discomfort, can taste the anger boiling from Louis' skin. From this angle, it was hard to tell his facial expression but seeing the men looking like wounded pups, Harry can take a hunch that he struck fear into their hearts. Not another word later and the two were gone, a trail of dust behind them. Harry is left rendered speechless.

Louis nods to no one in particular, hastily skating over to claim Harry, his prize, to skate away with him hand-in-hand as the night twinkles around them beautifully.

"There you go, love. You're a natural. You just needed me to help you stay grounded, which is funny because I need you to help me stay the same."

Harry is so in love with him, and he makes sure to treat his tough guy to something extra special once they get home. Harry in nothing but his favorite thong whilst Louis eats him out for as long as he wants.

It turns into an 5 hour night of love-making and Harry isn't sure he's ever came this hard in his life. He definitely has a problem, and it's a rush knowing just how far he could take it just so Louis is assured that he is all right. Let's see how Louis handles jealousy, Harry thinks as he nods off in Louis' arms that night.

+

It wasn't the biggest secret that Louis had a fetish for Harry's legs. It also wasn't a secret that Louis noticed other men had a liking for his legs also. Harry never passed up the opportunity to flaunt them during the summertime because he felt sexy in shorts.

"Booty shorts?" Louis asked as Harry came in from his morning jog a sweaty mess. He wore a simple black tank top and some jean shorts that showed off his butt very nicely. Didn't take a rocket scientist for Louis to get that Harry had been showing off to get his interest on him.

"Yes. I love these pair especially," Harry smirked as he shook his hair out of the bun and over his face wetly.

Louis stretched from having just woken up and strolled over to Harry to give him a morning kiss. "OK, babe, you have my attention."

Harry frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know I've been disregarding you quite often in favor of my training with Mark, but you don't have to show a little skin for me to take notice of you."

Harry rolled his eyes to play it off, "Babe it isn't all about you. I wanted to wear shorts because it was hot today."

Louis snorted, "Oh really? Well if my memory of these shorts reign true, if I recall, you wore these particular shorts over some black fishnet stockings to one of my matches and I believe I was so turned on from them on you that I lost control and fucked you right in my gym locker room, correct?"

"...and your point is...?"

Louis leaned in and whispered. "Well, for starters, you still have that rip on the left arse cheek as a reminder, yeah?"

Harry turned scarlet red and hurried to make breakfast, far away from Louis' suggestive talk.

 

+

 

"Darling we just went food shopping last Tuesday," Louis whined as Harry pushed the shopping cart down the cereal isle.

"That means nothing because if you haven't noticed, I'm out of Coco Puffs. I'm in love with the Coco."

Louis rolls his eyes and goes back to what he always does when he and Harry shop. Harry does the labor work and Louis stands back and checks him out eagerly, purring at the long legs and thick thighs that he has the privilege in marking up every night. MINE, his mind screams possessively.

However it is not OK when Harry asks for him to pick up milk and he returns only to find another guy snaking his arm around Harry's waist.

"I've been noticing you since you walked in and I gotta say, your thighs look good enough to eat." The poser is placing a hand in Harry's hair and playing with the end of his tank top and Harry is fucking smirking.

Louis snatches the punk away and roughs him up a bit, making Harry whimper and secretly reach under his shirt to tease his nipples. He could see Louis' muscles popping in his arms and would strike a guy for the sole purpose of his affections displayed to Harry.

The guy rises from the floor and clenches his fists. "You fucking twat. I was just trying to let your bitch know what a real man can do for him, but if you want to fight me, let's take this outside."

He's basically signed his death note as Louis quietly edges them towards the outside area, where no one can see Louis knock the guy out. Harry is surprised his boyfriend could hold onto that shred of rationality for so long.

Outside, the guy must not know who he's dealing with, because he calls Louis some choice names and attempts a swing at him, and Louis is itching for a fight now. Before he can even lift his fist to swing at him, Louis has his hand drawn back to break the guy's nose. Harry may or may not be lightly palming himself with how Louis looks at him afterwards.

With little to no mercy on Louis' account, the man is knocked out cold with a busted lip and possibly some internal bleeding on the ground. Louis kicks his body once more, and Harry just manages to catch him mumbling to "never disrespect my boyfriend like that again." Then he calls him a loser and spits blood out somewhere in the grass.

At home, Harry has already called the police for that poor man and Louis is livid with him. He shoves Harry on their bed, a demonic black hue in his pupils.

"How dare you let some prick touch you? How fooking dare you? I could break you in two...."

He's between Harry's legs before the younger can even blink, then the boxer is yanking his clothes off like no tomorrow.

"I've been bad. I was a bad, bad boy. I think you should teach me a lesson."

"Shut the hell up. You don't speak, and you damn sure won't be prepped this time around."

Harry is sobbing, because he's been turned on for hours and he can still see the blood from the other man on his neck as well as a few scratches from the fight. Seeing him in the ring was one thing, but watching him beat and batter a guy for flirting with him would be Harry's undoing. He just laid there as Louis nibbled and bit at the insides of his thighs relentlessly.

On his hands and knees, Harry let Louis fuck him long and deep. "Fuck- you like this, don't you slut? Like me splitting you in fucking half while you just lay there and take it? So dirty."

Harry is crying more, from the stretch of no prep and because Louis is ruthless with the filth leaving his mouth. "Yes, fuck. Love it when you punish me."

"But that tosser can't fuck you like this, can he?"

Harry shakes his head no so hard into the pillow, gurgling and writhing and just mad with wanting to come, but he can't do so without permission.

"Damn right. Why is that?" he asks, stroking Harry in sync with his thrusts inside of him, creating a maddening affect on Harry's will to not come.

"Because- Because...oh fuck, I'm yours."

"Say it again," Louis growls. "Louder so the whole fucking world hears you."

"I'm yours Lou! Daddy...uh...uh...I...god-fuck!" Harry feels his toes curl as he releases all over the bed sheets and his tummy, hard and damaging. He's sated and satisfied and doesn't protest when Louis pulls out to turn him around and come on his face.

"That's right. You're all mine, Harry. And if you want to wear those shorts in public again, make sure you get my name bedazzled on the back so people know who you belong to."

Harry was almost hard again with the mere thought of such a task. He knew he had a problem. An itch that could only be scratched if Louis got scratched.

+

Louis sits down to have a serious talk with his boyfriend in their living room.

"Baby, take a look at this," he says holding out his daily newspaper for Harry to read. Harry takes it from him and is horrified to see the front cover exclaiming how Louis had a temper and was reported allegedly getting into fights with the public, but claims were disputed as no one had any evidence of either occurrence.

Harry places the paper down on the table, reaching for his morning cup of coffee. "So the press have been getting a little desperate for a news coverage. It's no big deal, right?"

"It actually is a big deal, Haz. A tremendous big deal. If I keep getting into brawls outside the ring, I can get into some serious trouble."

The small voice nagging Harry in the back of his head is yelling that, no, this can't be over.

Louis fishes his toast from the toaster and goes to smother the hot pieces of bread in butter and jam. Harry is mentally losing his mind at the thought of never seeing Louis fight on behalf of him, so naturally his brain concoks another plan to get Louis to lose his cool.

+

Harry really should be finishing his English paper because he's been procrastinating his week off making Louis jealous. But hey, the fun isn't over yet. So he instead finds himself dialing an old friend up.

As he takes cleans up the familiar mess Louis made just before he headed to the garage to hit the bag, Harry gets all the ingredients out for dinner and shoots a text off to Louis that he'll be making dinner for three tonight.

Soon after that, Louis comes striding into the kitchen to wrap his arms around his boyfriend's waist, leaving tender kisses down the nape of his neck.

"You're making dinner early," he observes. "Who's the special guest that you'll be planning a bigger meal for?"

Harry chuckles and leaves a kiss to Louis' cheek. "You'll see when he gets here," Harry whispers in his ear in a manner that gets Louis tingling. Until he notices the he in the sentence.

He probably senses that Harry is up to something that will lead to Louis being angry and he adds, "Haz, you don't have to do anything rash. We could always spend some quality time together alone like we always do. I'll even watch Goofy Movie with you for as long as you want."

Harry pulls his boyfriend's arm from around his middle to place the vegetables in the pot. "Nonsense my love. I can't cancel on him now. And don't bather asking who it is. You'll see when he arrives."

That's the end of the conversation, Louis knows, and he has to distract himself with tv because he knows Harry has discovered how to get under his skin. This night will end with him fuming and looking ridiculous, he just knows it.

+

"Hellooooo lovebirds!"

Louis almost punches his fist through the mirror he was currently adjusting his tie in the mirror.

"Hello, Nick."

"Nicholas Grimshaw! Please, please make yourself comfortable," Harry greets a little too friendly in his short red dress. Louis has to bite his tongue at the fact that Harry hasn't dressed up for him in years. "Sit at the table. Dinner is almost ready."

"Oh Harry you haven't changed a bit. I haven't seen you dressed up this skimpy since our high school football game," Nick laughs, looking at his (technically they belong to Louis but) long legs. "I think I won that game because of you."

Harry blushes as Nick hugs him and flinches when he takes Louis' hand in his without his permission.

As Nick sits down at the table, Louis yanks the younger boy aback and growls, "Your fucking ex! Are you remedial?!" Louis whispers harshly.

"Louis, let go of me. He's just a friend now. Besides, he likes you."

"He mocked my height for years," he grits out through barred teeth. "I can't believe you. You deliberately did this to annoy me after I told you I can't afford anymore fighting. You'll regret this, Harry Styles, I'll make sure of it."

The empty threat rang through Harry's head all dinner as he feasted on his pasta and drank his wine.

"Delicious, Harry. I always enjoyed your cooking, babe." Nick smirks and winks at Harry and Louis could feel his walls of understanding taking a harsh tumble.

"Thank you Nick."

"No problem, babe. Oh and how is the uh...wrestling tournament coming along, Lou?"

"I'm a boxer, you twit."

"Oh. I'm sorry, Lou. Not too much on sports me'self," Nick rushes out before belching loudly. "Harry I just realized! No ring? I could've sworn you'd at least be engaged at this point. You deserve a ring and a husband to shower you with gifts and kids."

That's the straw that breaks the camel's back. "Here's a ring for you." And just like that, Louis clocks Nick square in the face, knocking him out cold.

"Louis!"

"Fucker. He had no shame," Louis metaphorically spits venom onto Nick's unconscious body. "You are my boyfriend and the fact that he looked at you in this slutty short dress, like you did it for him, and flirted with you right in front of me is where I draw the line. I fucking knew he'd do this."

With little to no begging on Harry's part, Louis tosses Nick's body out and slams the door with uneeded force. Harry's boner is sticking out of the dress and Louis finds that he tore it with how hard he just got.

"Oh...you like that, babygirl? You like me getting all heated, don't you?"

Harry whines and gives in, all concern for Nick completely gone as he wraps his legs around Louis and gets carried upstairs.

It's a quick action of Louis stripping himself and Harry, and opening him up with three fingers before he shoves a vibrator in as far into Harry as it can go. Louis reaches through the darkness of the bedroom to find the remote to it and marvels at how it comes to life.

"Alright I guess we're done here," Louis smirks, rising up and leaving Harry on the bed. "Don't move from that spot, darling. This is Daddy's punishment to you for not listening."

Harry yelps as Louis turns the settings up and goes to close the door on him. "I'm going to take my time cleaning the kitchen for you, my love, and you stay here and remember who you belong to. Lest I have to return and brand my name on your arse to get you to understand this."

Louis blows a kiss and closes the door with a grin.

+

Harry's been fucked good and hard and he's ready to give this whole "angry fighter" fiasco a rest. His body was certainly taking the beating in bed and he was sure he'd be sore for at least a week now.

 

But it was OK because soon they'd be separated for a long time for Louis' worldwide division and training and Harry was headed back to school for midterm studies and pep rallies. They'd get a much deserved break from one another so when they met again, they would be ready to begin the cycle over again.

 

"Aww, what's this?" Louis asked walking into their shared bathroom. Harry blushed tomato red.

 

"You did a number on my ass so I'm using this ice pack to aid it a bit." Louis' smirk grew even wider.

 

"You have no idea how ridiculous you look with it placed against your bum like that," he quips. "Kinda makes me envious at the same time. Wish I could be pressed to your arse right now."

 

"Oh no you don't," Harry warned, plucked eyebrows curving. "There will be none of that. You will be giving my arse a rest for a good while."

 

Louis' devilish grin splits his face as he saunters over to his boyfriend. "Don't know about that, babe." He presses himself right against Harry's bare ass and Harry yelps.

 

"Louis! For shame!" he's catching his breath while Louis leans onto the bathroom wall, laughing.

 

"Baby you know I can't help it. I have a dick-to-ass radar that attracts me to your money-maker right there. And you keep leaving it all out in the open for me. What did you expect?"

 

Harry rolls his eyes and pulls his pants up, much to Louis' disapproval. "We need to go shopping to get a certain someone some more sparring gloves since that same someone lost theirs."

 

It's a task to get Louis out of the house and to get his mind off of....other things to head to Modell's where they held all the boxing essentials. Harry pokes Louis' bicep and pipes his ego up a bit as they're walking to their car from the store, Louis carrying their light bags. "Muy macho, mi novio."

 

"I'm pretty sure that's not the correct spanish, you sap," Louis hums with a cheeky grin. "And you know these bags aren't the least bit heavy."

 

"Are you nervous about any new competition?" a reporter asks them popping up from seemingly no where. Louis groans and holds Harry closer to him by the hip. He hates the spotlight but retains a nonchalant facial expression.

 

"Louis! Look this way big guy!" another one shouts from behind him. Harry murmurs something about lowlifes and knows he's referring to the reporters.

 

"Do you accept your new competition's request to get you in the ring first?"

 

Oh here we go again. Ever since this amateur, Liam Payne, stepped from his little hiding place he's all anyone can talk about. Louis has seen his fighting technique and it's safe to say that he's nothing he hasn't faced before.

 

He's from the northern division and he's the youngest person to ever step foot in Wolverhampton's ring, standing at a mere 5'9 inches, basking in the limelight and the distraction of pretty girls and pretty boys. Nothing was really all that great about him besides his age.

 

He waves a dismissive hand, "Yeah, yeah, sure." No sooner after that, he's opening the door for Harry and climbing into his new sports car to flee the seen.

 

Harry twiddles his thumb as Louis whistles a toon on the radio. "Aren't you at least a bit worried?"

 

"Bout what?" Louis asks, genuinely confused.

 

Harry turns the radio down. "About this...Liam Payne fellow. He seems to have caused a great hype around the world and I have yet to hear you say anything about him," Harry shrugs.

 

"What is there to say? He's not that good a fighter. He's extremely cocky in out and the ring, his swings are uncoordinated, he loses his breath quickly because of a missing lung or something, and he has a pattern with him that he can't seem to grow out of. No biggie."

 

Harry bites his tongue and sits back further into the seat. Sure Louis has analyzed his practices and took note of all his flaws, but what about his strengths? Whose to say this Liam guy hasn't analyzed all of Louis' weaknesses?

 

Louis notices Harry's worried expression and brings his large hand to his lips, kissing each knuckle. "Don't fret so much, darling. If I have to fight him, I will. I'm the one who agreed to it, but who's to say he even wants to fight me anyway? The media always contorts situations to make the headlines."

 

"You do have a point. Maybe I'm just overreacting."

 

"Of course you are, Haz. But it's OK, because your attractiveness and intelligence make up for it."

 

Harry smiled fondly at him and wondered how he ever managed to hook the perfect guy.

+

"For the last time, I am not giving you 12 blowjobs for our 12 month anniversary, you tool."

Louis chuckles, leading him into the crowded bleachers by the hand. "Hey it was worth a shot, right? Especially if I have to sit here and watch a lousy tennis match with you."

Finding a sit for the two of them to squeeze into, Louis smiled and thought of how much he'd miss his Harry when he went away to his first fight of this season and Harry went back to school. Things would sure be dull without his loving boyfriend.

"Two days. That's all we've left, darling. No thanks to the paps for following us here," Louis says glaring at the paparazzi across the way taking photos of them. "Why are they even here? Who called them?"

"Probably someone who's for some other boxer that isn't you," Harry quips.

Louis watches the opponent score a 15 love and hums. "Probably," he agrees. Harry looked great in white. Especially white shorts and a white tee and fresh white sneakers. His hair was in a cute little bun and he put on his favorite baby pink lipstick to stand out with the pink logo on his shirt. Harry looked delicious, and Louis would much rather make love to him for the next 48 hours to last him through a semester without the boy.

After about an hour of sipping ice tea and muttering about his team on a losing streak, Harry mumbles, "gotta piss, Lou."

Louis rolls his eyes. "Such class. Go on and piss, I'll save your seat, unless some other dollfaced twink puts it on me."

Harry's face burned in jealousy at the joke. "Don't even joke about that because I'll cut a bitch." He gets up to leave, quickly adding. "And I'm not a twink."

Louis bites his lip as Harry excuses himself through the other civilians beside them, always admiring when Harry had on shorts. God bless the summertime.

Things are looking up for Harry's team choice Louis oh so wishes this would end. Law & Order would be on in an hour and that hour could be spent sharing a sweet simultaneous act of watching his favorite show and having his not-a-twink boyfriend sucking him off on their sofa. Don't go and get yourself hard, there, Tomlinson. Not now.

Speaking of Harry, he sure has taken an awfully long time to piss. Maybe he'd gotten lost?

A commotion breaks out just as Louis pulls out his iphone to call his Harry. Oddly enough, he knows Harry has something to do with it, so off he's gone.

Searching through isles and rows of halls and bathrooms around the large area, Louis checks outside and hears a loud jumble of voices in a mush about 'He's finally here'

Harry, on the other hand, had other matters to focus on besides his full bladder, because he was a powerless, kind-hearted individual who didn't resort to violence in any situation, even if some man you don't know is groping you in front of a small crowd of people and no one is attempting to help you.

"So you're Louis' little boy toy, huh?" the burly man asks feeling Harry up and blowing into his ear seductively. "I hope he's as good a fighter as he is at picking out twinks," he continues, lips now pressed to the boys collarbone. Harry wished someone would stand up for him because he was so uncomfortable and ashamed to be treated this way.

"M-Mr. Payne, please stop."

Liam ignores him and continues groping his bum and thighs, kisses littering his cheek and neck. "Tell me where Louis is and I might reconsider. On the other hand, you smell delightful. Like a tiny dandelion." Liam turns to the crowd. "Until I have Louis Tomlinson in my presence, I'll gladly take his whore apart right here, because I know no one can stop me from touching him like this."

Tears stream down his face, and Harry knows Liam's above the law for his title of being a show-off to crowds and that this is excusable, but he only wished Louis weren't in the bleachers and would stop this. Harry's a guy, and the news won't report this as sexual harassment because of the fact he was also a man. Society sickened him.

Harry was thrashing away, face only met with a variety of scared and amused faces and Louis and some news reporters- wait. Louis!

His older boyfriend slowly made his way through the crowd and stood in front of the scene with anger clear as day on his tomato red face. His veins stuck out of his forehead and his adam's apple bobbed in his neck. Harry's sure he's never seen Louis' eyes such an intense shade of blue like this before. He looked like a mad dog.

"Louis!" Harry cried, Liam's arm loosening and finally allowing Harry to break free and run to his boyfriend with open arms. Louis didn't hug back. Instead he pushed Harry next to him a bit, never breaking contact with Liam.

"Aww whatsamatta, Tommo? This not the introduction you wanted from me? Boo hoo." Liam laughed and smiled at the camera man filming all of this. "Sorry mate, but your twink is hot. Wanted to let him see what it's like to be with a real champ."

"Listen here you self-absorbed fuck," Louis stated, surprisingly calmer even after Liam's harsh words. "You wanted a fight, you come to me. Period. You don't have to lure me to you by touching what's rightfully mine because you have a whore that looks like a sheet of paper. Niall, is it?"

Liam's face dropped and Louis began to smirk victoriously. "Whatamatta?" he asks Liam mockingly. "not getting enough of the good stuff at home?"

"You better watch your tone-" Louis cuts him off by clapping his hand to impersonate Liam talking too much and telling him to be quiet. Louis' talking now.

"You wanted me in the ring first? Well you got me. Until then, I suggest you keep your filthy hands away from what's mine. Trash sticks with trash, so you stick to your own kind."

Raising his hands in defense, Liam says, "Two days, that's all you've got." It bothers Louis more than it should that his insults didn't affect his opponent.

Nonetheless, Louis chuckles, just as cameras go off and reporters swarm around them, making Harry latch onto him in need of protection. "Oh no, Payno, we're doing this tomorrow. Because after I beat your twig ass in the ring tomorrow night, you'll be crying to get out of the pre-season division. I'll teach you not to touch my boy ever again."

Turning to the camers, he looks it dead in the lenses before concluding. "Hear that, UK? Tomorrow; 9pm at the Holksfeld Stadium is where we fight. The pre-season battle of a lifetime between Louis Tomlinson and Liam in pain."

Smirking darkly at the camera, he pushes it away just before the cameraman turns it off.

Liam shoves him, barely affecting the Doncasterman. "We'll see about that, pretty boy," he seethes, storming away and taking his cameras and crew with him.

The crowd begins to cheer about the fight until Louis glares them down into dispersing. Harry shook, thinking Louis would be mad at him, until Louis pulls the boy to his body and smooths his bunched clothes out.

"I'll kill him, Harry. He's going to pay for what he's done to you," he tells the boy petting his hair soothingly. Harry snuggles into it instantly and wraps his arms around Louis' waist.

"Please not literally. I don't need you in jail before I can graduate college."

Louis can't make any promises.

+

"Honey, you really don't have to do this," Harry says in a convincing tone to his boyfriend. "Look at you, you're a complete wreck. You've been training for hours now, and this was meant to be your day off. And is that blood I see on your new bag?!"

 

The garage was a cool place to be so early in the morning, perfect for late night sessions. Paul wasn't too pleased with having to come out here and help him train a day earlier than expected, but Louis knew he'd get over it. The man would meet him at the Holksfield stadium by tomorrow morning so they could preactice more together and Louis knew they'd be zombies by that time.

 

"Harry, stop pestering me and go to bed. It's almost 3 am."

 

Harry tightens his bathrobe, wrapping his arms around himself defensively. "I- Louis....you need to strategize your decisions for once in your life and not to rely on anger to fuel you. I know what Liam did was...well..."

 

"Unforgivable," Louis adds bitterly. "Not to mention stupid. The idiot must be eager to get to hell faster."

 

"Well...yes.....but I'm fine now. Think about yourself. What if you get hurt and you can't go on your boxing tour across the UK? Just over trivial guy things."

 

Louis snorts, proceeding to hit his punching bag harder. "Sounds as if you don't have any faith in my fighting capabilities."

 

"You know I always believe in you, but I just don't want what happened getting under your skin. I'm already enough of a distraction as it it," Harry sighs.

 

Louis pauses his movements and removes his gloves. "Hey." Louis pulls Harry by the robe to his masculine body, tilting his young boyfriend's chin up. "You remember the day we met, right?"

 

Harry chuckles, "That shitty dinner, and the manager and his wandering hands?"

 

Louis nods, "That's the one. When the bloke blatantly disrespected you in front of all your customers and then slapped you on the arse like you were a piece of meat?"

 

"Yep, that's him. I can't believe took that kind of abuse from him, but I did have bills to pay. College loans to start paying off." Harry remembers those days before Louis. He was just a scrawny 18 year old with no friends and no life outside of course work. He didn't even wear makeup back then.

 

"During that time, I remember coming back to that diner over and over again, too jittery to ask you out because you were so cute and small, with a job and a dream while I made my money hustling pool. You were too good for me from the start. But then, when I saw someone as beautiful as you get stepped on the way you did, by someone bigger than you who thinks they're any better than you are, it fueled me. Made me see red. So, I clocked the lad out, and I made sure no one bothered you again. Because I made you mine. That's what this is all about, H. It's about people learning to respect you, at the same time respecting me, because you're mine. That's the reason for my anger. You deserve better. You always did."

 

This confession made Harry smile. Louis was never angry with the guys he's fought on Harry's behalf, he was angry because all Harry's life he's been ridiculed and mocked for no reason as all, never having the courage to stand up for himself. Louis was that guy to stand up for him. Louis was his guy, and he loved this man more than anything in the world.

 

"Wow.....you sure do know how to make my panties drop," Harry smiled, eyes watery. Louis and he shared a laugh at this, hands now intertwined and bodies pressed together tightly.

 

"And you sure know how to keep the moment clean and romantic," Louis says sarcastically. "But I love you anyway, and for that, I'll head to bed."

 

Harry nuzzles his head into Louis' neck and pulls away instantly, face sour. "But first, maybe we should take a shower," he suggests, pulling him from the garage to their upstairs.

 

"You're the smart one," Louis smirks, lifting him up and wrapping the boy's legs around his waist. They giggled and kissed hungrily as Louis carried them to their shower. Harry's guilt subsided in those few hours of passion.

 

+

 

The arena was a hell sentence it was so crowded with people. The stadium was entirely too hot for this but no one wanted to miss the fight. It was a free match, yet he was certain he'd seen some kids charging admission at the front gate.

 

Paul massaged his shoulders, whispering encouraging advice in his ear about aiming for Liam's lungs if he was to and mentioning that he might have taken steroids before-hand, not that it made a difference to Louis

 

He watched Liam's every movement on the opposite side of the ring laughing with his white sheet of a boyfriend and making snarky comments to his trainer, Maz, about Louis' attire.

 

"Louis!" his boyfriend calls out to him. Louis notices Harry in the audience and holds back a blush when the boy blows him a kiss. Harry has been a nervous wreck since they left out that morning and the paps have been giving them too much attention as it was, putting Harry further on edge.

 

"I'm still peeved at you for this, Tommo," Paul tells him in his ear. "This is what happens when I leave you to train alone, at home. You get cocky."

 

Louis protests, "Not my fault! Liam is the one taunting me and getting handsy with my boyfriend."

 

"And that gives you the right to beat him up? I've been disappointed by you many times, but this. This is a new low for you. Where is your heart, kid?"

 

Louis doesn't answer because a fight breaks out at the front and it gives Louis a chance for Paul's words to sink in. Fighting did seem to be his scape goat quite often, and it made him feel like a tool how he treated some of the men that flirted with Harry just out of jealousy. It was morally unacceptable and his mum would roll in her grave if she found out, Louis knows this.

 

It wasn't long after this before the referee calls them forward and the familiar feeling of butterflies erupt in his stomach. Stepping forward, the smirk Liam sends him is enough of a reminder that he has to win, not for himself or even his credibility, but for Harry.

 

Looking over to his lover, Louis noticed the dull, slightly panicked look in his eyes and contemplates all of this. When Harry takes notice of him, he mouths a 'good luck' to him before sharing a smile that didn't quite meet his eyes.

 

He felt terrible now.

 

The referee acknowledges them even though Louis is hardly paying attention. Oh well, it's too late to back out now.

 

Harry tapped his feet as the start of the fight when by in a blur. This was all his fault. He should have never even allowed Liam to touch him like that and he barely fought back in hopes that Louis would stop him and provoke a fight. Be careful what you wish for, they say.

 

Before, he loses his nerve finds himself excusing himself excusing his way through the crowd just after the referee introduced the two amateurs.

 

Louis looks fierce, getting into his fighting stance and Liam is as well, just as Harry yells, "stop!" before the bell could ring.

 

"Louis! Liam wait. Don't!" he pleads hopping the wire of the ring. "Louis, don't do this. I don't want you to fight over this. Not now."

 

The older looks shocked and confused. "Why? What's wrong?"

 

"Me, I'm what's wrong."

 

The stadium goes quiet and he hears grumbling about the interruption of a good match. The blinding lights casting down on them are making Harry feel so insignificant.

 

"What do you mean, Haz?"

 

Harry twiddles his thumb and looks at Liam, who only glared in return. "I- I came to Liam before he started flirting with me because I just- I saw the opportunity to make you jealous and- and I took it too far. I didn't mean for things to end this way."

 

"Haz...." the look of disappointment his boyfriend gives him makes him want to cry. "How could you?"

 

"I uh...I got wrapped up in the moment of your anger and lust, from when someone looked at me too long, or when you were angry in general, and I loved seeing someone care for me like that. Fight for me. So....I wanted more. But I don't....I don't want you to hurt him or vice versa before the actual tournament. You're worth more than to fight for someone like me and you're definitely better than this fight."

 

The whispers grow louder and Harry's ears get redder. He feels awful, already in the process of coping when Louis breaks up with him.

 

"Oh baby....I understand exactly how you feel."

 

Or maybe not.

 

"You do? Really?" Harry runs into his arms and cuddles into his chest, ignoring the 'aww's' and several 'boo's' from the audience. Louis pets his hair gingerly and maybe Louis holding him like this in front of a large audience is a better substitution than him fucking him as a reminder. It's much more intimate as well.

 

"Yes I cock-a-doodle-doo." Harry chuckles a bit at the pun. "You just wanted a little appreciation, as all. And I can't hate you for this. Besides, it's not all your fault. I made a conscious decision to fight here and the times before-hand. I'm just happy you did stop me though, because this is wrong. So, I'm sorry too, Hazza. And I love y-"

 

"What a fucking wimp!" Liam laughs from the corner of the ring, his small posse joining in. "I bet he staged this to get out of the fight. I knew that faggot couldn't face me." The cruel man laughs hard, thankfully receiving irritated stares and murmurs from the crowd.

 

Harry sighs, and Louis thinks the boy's ready when he turns on his heel. But instead of running away, Harry runs straight to Liam's corner and confronts him.

 

"Face this," he sneers, bringing his arm back and throwing a punch directly in Liam's jaw, knocking him out cold. As his crew gapes and stares, Harry adds in, "and he'll be in the pre-division and kick your ass there, you jerk." That was also for him touching Harry but the boy doesn't get to add that when the crowd erupts in applauds and cheers, Paul included.

 

"Harry...I...I'm so turned on," Louis whimpers. "Christ Haz. Where did that come from?"

 

Harry smiles, lifting the hand that isn't hurting with Louis' smaller one to declare them the champions. "I learned from the best fighter I know."

+

"Ohh...oh Lou...fuck."

 

What a great way to wake up. Your hotter, older boyfriend lapping at your hole and bending you in half. Harry can't imagine anything better except-

 

"I won. Liam didn't last 3 rounds with me," Louis brags as he comes up for air. This was the news Harry was hoping for, so he pushes Louis back down in reward.

 

"I knew he couldn't. Not with you. I can last longer in bed than he could ever dream to in a match."

 

Louis hums against his hole, plunging in further and rubbing his hands up Harry's silky thighs. The boy risked staying home for a week in order to be here when Louis came home from the first quarter of his division. With more training, Louis could go full professional one day and Harry wouldn't hope for anything less.

 

When he feels the familiar lips curl into a grin, Harry questions, "what's got you all smiley, ass eater."

 

Louis places a final kiss and rises to meet his eyes. "Calvin was there, cheered me on during the match."

 

A glass broke behind Harry's eyes as his own smirk vanished. "Yeah?"

 

"Yeah. He's so tall and fit. Really great guy," Louis compliments, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Oh and did I mention he was fit, too?"

 

The fury behind Harry's eyes blinded him and he yanks Louis by the waist with his legs. "Is he now? But did he spend all night preparing dinner for you afterwards?

 

"He offered to take me out since he didn't think I could walk home without being followed by my fans," Louis' grin made Harry lose it.

 

Quickly flipping his boyfriend over, Harry growls, "The only thing that twig could protect you from is the sun, he's so darn tall."

 

"And quite the looker as well," Louis adds.

 

"Well he can't fuck you like I can," Harry rebuttals furiously. "He can't blow you, or treat you or love you like I do." Harry kisses down Louis muscular chest and drags his bottom lip along the line of Louis' happy trail. His jeans come off next and Harry hides the drool threatening to spill from his mouth as he admires Louis' cock.

 

"Quite the looker," he mocks humorlessly, "do you even know who you're dealing with right now?"

 

Not giving Louis time to answer, he envelopes his plump lips over the outline of Louis' cock without warning. The older's moans rip through his throat before he can process this. He teases the man a bit more before leaving it open to the cold air from his saliva. He takes his time removing the boxers to show Louis' thick shaft.

 

"I'll show you what you'd miss out on," he says, mostly to himself, lowering his skilled mouth onto his lover. Louis instantly reaches for his curls, tied up in a bun, letting the escalade down his pretty face.

 

"Fuck Hazzy. Missed this so much. Been way too long without your mouth."

 

Harry hums around Louis appropriately and Louis is finding the restriction not to come down his long throat. Two weeks without Harry was the worst kind of torture in Louis' opinion. No good morning kisses or cuddles, just work and no play.

 

"That picture of you in only your college hoodie did things to me that I think we should talk about," Louis suggests. "Got me all worked up during my physical. So much so that I almost considered getting someone to handle it."

 

Harry lifts his head and asks, "Calvin?" the anger in his heart is so unusual. He didn't like this burning jealousy.

 

When Louis doesn't answer, Harry takes it upon himself to prove himself worthy again and claim what's his. Sticking three fingers in his mouth, he swivels his tongue around the digits and brings them to his own hole, quickly.

 

"Harry...we have lube in the drawer..."

 

"Bet Calvin couldn't take this like me," he grunts. "Because Calvin has nothing on me, you hear?"

 

Louis gulps and nods, not use to the fire in Harry's eyes and how he's got Louis' arms pinned down over his head.

 

When Harry deems himself loose enough to continue, he reaches blindly for Louis' prick and remains eye contact with him during. "I spend hours texting for you, caring for you, treating you like you deserve only to be replaced by one of your caddy boys, hm? I don't think so."

 

He brings Louis to his hole and breathes, because fuck it's been too long without being proper fucked and he wants to go back to Uni limping on fucking crutches just so he can tell people how hard his boxer boyfriend fucked him.

 

"Oh my fucking.....fuck! Oh Jesus...you're so big...."

 

Louis is in awe at how in control his baby is and brings the boy's attention to him once he's situated. "Hey...babe?"

 

Harry's eyes are glossy when he stares into the blue of Louis' eyes. "Yeah?"

 

Louis chuckles. "Calvin couldn't take you from me if he tried. No one could. Because I have the perfect man in my life, and that's you. You're the only lover in my life and I plan on keeping it that way for a long time."

 

"For how long, exactly?" the boy asks, feeling better that Louis didn't mean what he said.

 

"How's forever sound?"

 

With that, Harry groans and begins to ride his boyfriend for all he's worth, his hips circling figure eights and taking Louis impossibly deeper.

 

The morning sun sure had a way of making Harry's movements more beautiful than they already are, and Louis couldn't believe that this little ball of beauty would be his own. Harry's breath was coming in short little pants that Louis felt on his sweaty skin, making him shiver and grunt.

 

"M..gonna come...." Harry's mouth slack and his back arches beautifully. He should have made him wear his uni shirt and socks to match because fuck that would please him. But for right now, he's fully intent on making Harry come.

 

"That's it darling," Louis tells him soothingly, resting his hands on the small of Harry's back. "Get yourself filthy for me baby."

 

"Love your cock. Love that it's mine and mine only, and I can ride it for as long as I want." When he bounces on Louis' cock, the older knows that's a sign he's going to blow his load, so he helps the poor boy by stroking his angry red cock.

 

"Come....make a mess all over your cute tummy."

 

Harry moans high, almost girly, "Fuck! Oh shit! Louis god...." and comes all over Louis' hand and his own stomach, streaks so long that it ends in Louis' hair some how.

 

Louis squeezes his cheeks together as he fucks into the boy and reaches his own high, revealing his love for the smaller boy and tries catching his breath as Harry falls onto him.

 

"It's been a long time, must have built up," Harry sighs when he sees the mess they've made.

 

Louis stares at the ceiling. Harry was the one, he couldn't believe it. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how all lovers he's had in his lifetime could never measure up to Harry. It almost worried him, how he'd react if Harry moved on or, god forbid, passed away. He has little time to waist on them, and he realizes Harry doesn't get enough attention from him as it is, resorting him to get it from other guys. Louis can't even blame him. He doesn't want to push Harry away just because of his career.

 

"Hey Harry?" he asks, shaking the almost sleeping boy.

 

"Yes Lou," he answers in a whisper, tiredly.

 

"Why don't you stay on tour with me? I mean...take a vacation from school for a bit this quarter and stick by me on my quest to win the belt."

 

Harry physically stiffens. "I- I...don't know. Why would you want me, anyways?"

 

Louis moves Harry closer to him and tilts his chin so they could make eye contact. "Because I don't win my fights unless you're there."

 

Harry opens his mouth in shock, because he knows somehow.

 

"How...how did you know I was there last night?"

 

"Didn't you hear what I said?" he brings the boy's hand to his lips, already knowing Harry's answer and waiting for the right moment to plant the ring in his boyfriend's bag. "I don't win my fights unless you're there."

 

+

 

Harry may not be into using Louis' jealousy to help him win his matches (because he knows from personal experience that it is not a great emotion) but Harry supposes he can settle on wearing a cheerleading uniform to motivate him to win.

 

So once in a while, he'll wear a skimpy outfit for his fiance with a whistle and a promise of what's to come after the match if he works for it.

 

Louis wins against every match, and Harry gets some good cock, so everybody wins. Except Liam.

 

Yeah....he moves to Antactica to avoid being laughed at.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always down for some constructive criticism to make my fics better so if you've any suggestions please fell free to lay em on me. Thank you and thanks for reading! :)


End file.
